


Kurt's Mixed Thoughts on Blaine's Blazer

by fhartz91



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble about Kurt and his thoughts about Blaine's Dalton uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Mixed Thoughts on Blaine's Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write another 100 word drabble. This is kind of new for me, some I’m pretty proud.
> 
> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Prompt ‘uniform’.

There’s an ongoing joke between Kurt and Blaine as to whether or not Kurt likes Blaine’s Dalton blazer.

Ask Kurt, and he’ll say _no_.

But sometimes, Kurt actually likes that stuffy Dalton uniform – its classic cut, its clean lines – and Blaine wears it well. Schoolboy chic really suits him.

He likes to see Blaine wear it when he’s dancing on stage, singing like a rock star, exuding mad confidence.

He likes to see Blaine in it, walking through the halls of McKinley, cutting effortlessly through the crowd.

But more than anything, Kurt likes the thing strewn across his bedroom floor.


End file.
